


Tinted windows

by Mikea28



Series: Baekho and She [1]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikea28/pseuds/Mikea28
Summary: A confident woman decides to have a one-night-stand… in a black van with tinted windows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first complete story! I've never written before and english isn't my first language but I really wanted to write this scenario about Baekho of Nu'est which was in my mind for awhile now. So let me know how you found it and please be indulgent with some mistakes or misused words that might occur. :)
> 
> UPDATE:
> 
> I'm happy to announce that the sequel to this story is finally completed! The new plot titled "Backstage" has been uploaded on my page, be sure to check it!

**SHE**

_"I’ll be waiting in the car. Don’t forget: Black van with tinted windows"_

_"Yeah ok honey I’ll join you in a minute!"_

She said "honey" because she couldn’t remember his name and she hoped she had said it so coolly that he did not notice. She decided he was cute enough, at least from what she could see under all those neon lights. She has had a few drinks tonight, though she wasn’t drunk, just tipsy enough to be in a good, sexy mood!

Yes, tonight she was feeling good! She just had arrived in Seoul a couple of weeks ago and until now it was only work, work, work. She was in her thirties, was attractive and comfortable in her skin. But most of all she was a VERY horny lady who wanted to smash tonight! The best thing about her transfer to Korea was that she finally had a reason to end her previous relationship, which had become very boring sexually. Though her ex-boyfriend was a sweetheart, the sex was never exciting. Nevertheless, she felt that telling him she wanted to end things just so that she could have good hard and kinky sex with other men (no, not just one) would’ve been difficult to explain.

Therefore she was glad to be finally single in a new city and thrilled about tonight! She had just found a cute guy to fuck in this -way to loud- club where she only came along with her new coworkers because of the prospective of getting laid. Luckily, her colleagues were already too drunk to notice her "hunt" and now she had found her prey and was ready to get fuuucked! The thought of all the fun she was about to get made her pussy squeezed.

Gosh she needed a good hard dick so badly! She wanted to suck on it and get stuffed like a turkey on thanksgiving, all the sauce included! Conveniently, the guy whose name she had forgotten - or maybe never had asked the begin with - had a big car outside the club, so there was no need to delay this happy gathering to his place or hers. In this situation another girl would have been somehow suspicious about a guy wanting to fuck in a black van with tinted windows but she wasn’t bothered at all. Towering at 183 cm she was quite big and athletic, having regularly played volleyball since the age of 15. And in a country where she was taller than most people, no man would have wanted to mess with her anyway!

She started counting in her head as soon as he went outside to prepare the car-sexparty: 1, 2, 7… 10 min. Ok. She thought she had given him enough time to make all "necessary" preparations and that she was quite a "gentlelady" for not immediately running after him to jump him. Gosh was it hard to stick to conveniences! But now she was ready and resolute! 

She took a last sip on her whisky-coke to let the alcohol linger a bit in her head and to calm her nervous, impatient pussy and ran out in Seoul’s mild winter night.

Once in the street she realized the alcohol had a bigger impact on her than she had assumed. She had forgotten to take her coat and the cool air made her stumble a bit. She regained her balance just in time to notice the black van parked across the street. Thankful it wasn’t any further, she ran to the car while shivering.

 

**BAEKHO**

_"Anya Anya gwenchana!"_

Baekho reassured his bandmates and the staff once again that they could stay in the restaurant and continue drinking. He would be comfortable in the car and they did not need to come with him or to end the night just because he had a few drinks. Tonight had been a big night as his group NU'EST W had won two awards at the AAA and Ren blew up online as the  "purple hair guy". Also, they were able to showcase their new song for the first time to the world with great response. Everybody was in a good mood and it was only right for them to party and eat delicious food all night!

Being a light drinker and barely standing alcohol, Baekho had developed this habit of sleeping in the group’s van when he have had enough. It had always been like that since trainee days and there was no reason for an exception tonight. He would just take a good nap in the car until the end of the gathering and once home he would work on his music the whole night. Everybody found their count.

Baekho was actually excited for his car nap! It was a brand new van they had gotten from the CEO, very spacious and cozy. It was a typical celebrity van made for idols to sleep in between schedules. The seats were luxurious but soft and there was enough space to lay down fully.

Once in the car, Baekho proceeded to make himself comfortable by lowering the seat and putting the heater on. He took off the jacket he have had on the whole night and after a brief thought he decided to take off his shirt as well. After all he was not shy around his band members as they had been together since teenage years. They had seen each other naked multiple times and they would not be shocked to find him shirtless. Now comfortable, he put his earpods on and played his favorite song of the moment: _Back For More_  by _Justine Skye ft. Jeremi_ h. The R’n’B tune was sexy, groovy and soothing. He immediately fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**SHE**

She entered the van a bit too fast surely because she was tipsy, excited and because it was cold outside and she wanted to get in the warmth asap. Luckily a puff of hot air mixed with the delicious scent of a men fragrance hit her nose as soon as she got in. Damn! She didn’t remember him smelling so good!

She thought she definitely needed to cut on the whisky in the coke next time! One-night-stand or not, even a horny woman needed a bit of sobriety to remember does things. She giggled at that thought and padded herself: she was proud to have made it to that bloody van. Shit was about to go down!

She rejoiced when she saw that he was already lying down, half naked and ready for her! She welcomed his initiative, as she would have found it too bothersome to undress him like in some kind of erotic movie. At least he knew they were here for business and those shenanigans were obsolete!

As she came closer she noticed he wasn’t moving and thought he had fallen asleep or better, he was lying there waiting for her to consume him and do with him as it pleases her! Ah, such a good boy! How did he knew that licking and biting a man all over his body was her kink?

Right before starting with her licking business, she stopped for a second, wanting to fully grasp the moment. She decided to take a good peek at his body, although barely visible at the small light still on in the car. Woah! Was he really so ripped when she touched him earlier? _"Damn alcohol!"_ She thought again.

She couldn’t see much but came closer to peek some more. He was definitely working out: he had wide shoulders and big veiny arms. His chest and abs were well defined and he had such a pretty V line! How could she had missed that? She was the queen of touching and that was the first thing she should have done while flirting with her "prey"!

She couldn’t believe her luck, considering she had chosen that guy rather randomly! What a threat! She consciously avoided to look at his face. She didn’t want to remember him and it was too dark anyway. Also she was getting wetter and hornier! She wanted to taste him, fuck him and toy with him immediately and the sight of this glorious body had inflamed her!   
  


**BAEKHO**

Baekho had never had a hot dream. Not even at the peek of his puberty when he seriously thought of dropping out as trainee due to the serious lack of pussy this way of life provided. Of course he would watch porn like any other guy his age but he had never dreamed of boobs or sexy girls doing it to him.

He was a pragmatic guy and for him, jerking off had to be done while watching porn or fucking, there was no point in having useless fantasies afterwards or in a dream. If he’d get horny he'd just masturbate while watching an adult movie and that would be it. In that logic he did watch A LOT of porn in his peek days. But no dream, no.

That is why he was flustered at his own mind when he started to feel weird and warm at the touch of a female hand going through his body. And a tongue. There was definitely a tongue too! In his dream, the hand and the tongue were running through his chest and neck. The tongue went from behind his ears through his neck slowly down to his chest and nipples while the hand, more aggressive, started from the bottom and went up to his belly button, brushing briefly his crotch and caressing his hips on the way.

The hand was warm and skilled and his whole body shuddered in instant pleasure. What was happening? He never had such a vivid dream before and he now regretted missing out on that in his teenage years! He noticed that he was reflecting while dreaming but put it on the account of his sharp mind. Anyways he didn’t want to wake up in fear the pleasuring dream would stop. And he knew it was carnal pleasure! He never had been touched by a woman before - the fact that he was still a virgin was an unfortunate side effect of his career path - but he goddam new that THIS was how it would feel like and he was determined to feel it as long as possible!

Meanwhile, the hand and the tongue were getting more frenetic. Now the tongue was tickling his belly button while the hand had decide to settle in his pants. The last made him give out a desperate groan; then the tongue was replaced by teeth skillfully biting his nipples. It was delightful!

The warm hand in his pants was kneading his balls vigorously and it felt like heaven and hell! Everything was burning: his face, his torso and foremost his dick! Hell his dick was on fire! But the hand wouldn’t touch it, sticking to the balls, playing with them like toys. He felt like a doll at the mercy of that devilish hand!

What was happening for fuck sake?! Had JR poured soju in his beer again when he went to the toilet? That guy was always pranking him, he loved to see him drunk and act wild so it wouldn’t surprise him if he did something! As he was in the middle of this thought-in-the-dream, something brushed his face. Hair, precisely, soft and good smelling hair. Coco and Vanilla scent. Heck, this dream was getting better!

At that moment, a strand of hair tickled his nose, making him sneez a bit. Wait. What? That was definitely weird for a dream! The self-proclaimed sharpest mind of his group noticed that something was off. Maybe he could have imagine touches and scents in a dream but he would definitely not get ticklish and sneeze!

Utter panic started to get him. This was not a dream, no! Someone - a sassaeng ? - was definitly in his van and from the feel of it, she was about to rape him! Just as Baekho was waking up to scream, his mouth got overwhelmed by soft lips and a bold tongue, the vigor he recognized from the earlier sensation on his nipples.

The tongue went directly for his, braving the tees whitout getting any resistance. It rolled in his mouth, first in big rounds that made him almost choke then in smaller, quicker circles. That mouth, the juicy lips and the girl behind them were definitely not shy. Hell, she knew how to fucking kiss! He was about to loose his mind, either from the prospect of being assaulted by a sassaeng or the fact that he liked it a lot and didn’t want it to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHE**

Shit! She had just broken a golden rule: never kiss a one-night-stand! Kissing was the door to the face which opened emotions, making you remember a guy which was… bad...? Ah whatever, she wasn’t herself anymore anyway. This guy was fantastically hot! Every bit of him was perfect: his bulky and veiny neck, his chest as wide as the Pacific Ocean but weirdly hairless (was he into BDSM where were all the hairs?). She felt a bit relieved when she found some fuzz around his belly bottom as she was diving her tongue in it, which earned her a deep groan from him.

She was very satisfied. Being stuck in that lame relationship for years hadn’t lowered her skills. She hadn’t loose her hand, literally! The thought made her giggle. She had briefly massaged his dick above the pants earlier on, brief enough to earn her another pleading moan and just enough to make sure he was ready to get teased by her.

She could tell he was about to go nuts and she had never heard a man cry under her hand like that before. His pleadings seemed sincere and had a wonderful tone that somehow touched her profoundly. That’s when her heart skipped a bit and she broke her code: she went for his lips and kissed him. She wanted to reward his passion and thank him for giving her such a great response.

She really needed that confidence boost, to know that she can still please a man to that extent. The realization of what she had just done faded as soon as her lips touched his. He had a stubble! Omg that man was like a Christmas present that never ends while unwrapping it! He had hair somewhere afterall and at the right place that his! This barely noticable stubble was so sexy she immediately felt her pussy flooded!

Gosh now she knew she had to fuck him all night! She just had too. He was too good of a one-night-stand to be "used" just once. She had to make the best out of that sexy, beautiful man. She wanted him and was determined to squeeze everything out of him! With that mind, she shoved her tongue in his mouth and it seemed he had read her intention as he parted his lips right in that moment.

 

**BOTH**

The kiss was intense and inebriating! It felt like a spell and they kissed for a long time. They were getting hornier from the exchange of saliva and the sounds they gave out while sucking at each other face started to get rower and louder. It’s as if the were competing to see who would make the most desperate and passionate growl!

Spit was drooling, a pussy was getting wetter and a cock was dropping precoital liquids like rain in September. Nobody could have stop them now, they were way to deep into it and they were about to totally, dangerously loose their soul and body to the other.

Neither of them could have heard the man outside waiting beside a small black van, swearing out loud about foreign women acting all up but letting a man wait in the cold.

 

**BAEKHO**

Baekho had never felt the body of a woman on him before. It was… heavy? She was heavy! And she was tall! She was literally covering him, trapping him and it was… fantastic! He had totally lost control and now he really wanted this sassaeng to ride him! He was ready, his dick was ready, his body had waited for this moment his all young life and with 23 it was damn time to lose his virginity!

As he had a brief moment to catch his breathe, he decided it was time to explore the body of the intruder as well. Woah. No wonder she had felt so heavy: she was mostly made of muscles, she was so tight! As a workout addict he immediately recognized the body of a person who did a bit more than average. But surprisingly, she also felt soft and voluptuous. Her hips were harmonious and plum and she had a generous chest.

The hair he had felt earlier on his nose were long and curly and damn she smelled like heaven! And why was she so tall? She felt taller than him and he couldn’t remember any of his fans or sassaeng being that massive!

What was happening? Was she some kinda sex goddess sent to him from his team mate as a gift? But why would they do that?  At that moment her head went down to his lower tummy. Shoot, he wanted to look at her, see if he could recognize her but now her face was on her way to the lower part of his body and it was too dark to see anything!

Wait… where was she heading to? Not down there? She wouldn’t…?!


	4. Chapter 4

**SHE**

She was still deep in his throat, dying over his big mouth and scared tongue which were desperately trying to keep up with hers, pressing her body on him and feeling her pussy swelling, when she noticed he had slowed down a bit. Why? Was he rethinking it? Was he bored?

She panicked a bit as that possibility and decided to increase the pace. She was not ready to end this yet! She had waited a long time for this: mindless, unbothered wild sex with a stranger and she would NOT stop now. Besides she was literally loosing her mind over him. She MUST have him! 

Embolden by that thought she decided on her next move which she had wanted to do from the beginning anyway. Blow jobs were her speciality and she loved sucking on dicks like popsicles! The feeling of the warm body part gradually growing in her mouth was an indescribable thrill she enjoyed and would never pass on, even though women and men tend to think it is a men-only pleasure.

No, she LIKED sucking dicks because it turned HER on and she WOULD suck on his tonight! As she was slowly going down to his crotch, biting his chest on her way, she noticed his heart's loud beating and as she neared the targeted area she felt his breathing intensifying. Was he panicking? C’mon, he must have had a dozen of girls doing this! Or was she so great? She settled on the last. She was kicking it! Those thoughts excited her even more and her tits hardened. Her pussy was now drowning in juice and she decided to put her other free hand in there, juste to taste the water.

 

**BAEKHO**

Baekho had to close his eyes to not tear up and he had to bite his underlip to not scream as she wrapped her mouth around his cock. He blacked out. It was amazing, warm and soft at the same time and it felt like heaven! Which country did he have saved in his past life to deserve this? This woman was giving him everything and though he had a high opinion of himself as a celebrity, he felt like he didn’t deserve this!

She was meticulous, careful enough not to hurt him with her teeth (he wouldn’t have mind though) but still very rough as she started to move her mouth up and down his dick. While sucking, she gave a big portion of tongue to make sure his cock was profusely lubricated with spit to ease her lips movement down the throat. When the tip of his cock wasn’t meeting her uvula, a quick tongue lick on it would ensure that his level of despair stays high.

He was in despair indeed. Every inch of his body was burning, aching even. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, having one on his own mouth to avoid screaming and another on her head to implore her to never stop, ever! He wanted to stay in her mouth forever, he wanted to give all he had to this wicked woman who had swore his perdition. He was ready, ready to die for her here and now!

Just when he had surrendered and felt that his body was about to eject the biggest load of cum ever, his torturer decided to stop. 

_OMG WHY?!_ Why would she do that for fuck sake!


	5. Chapter 5

**SHE**

Ok that was it. A quick and frantic finger in her pussy indicated that the monster was ready to swallow the beast and judging by the imploring of her partner which had gotten louder and more desperate as her mouth got busier on his dick, it was time to put this man out of his misery.

But not before he had played a bit with her nipples and boobs (her babes deserved some attention too)! She thought he would have come to this idea by himself but it seemed he was too immersed in his suffering to notice that she too needed to be taken care of. But she was unfazed by it, she had learned early enough that sometimes, a woman had to formulate what she wants otherwise some men just wouldn’t get it.

She - sadly for him -  stopped her licking right when she had begun to engulf his balls in her mouth and she decided to shove her tits in his mouth instead, making him choke in surprise and grasp for air as her breast covered his entire - surprisingly small - face. To her relief, he immediately understood what he had to do and started to suck on her hard nipples one after the other. He was breathing heavily, probably both from the intense tongue-teeth exercise and from being on the verge of loosing his fucking mind! 

Something was definitely odd about that dude. He sure was very passionate about all of this. Way more than she expected, thinking of the rather unsophisticated way he had approached her at the club. It’s as if there were 2 different men. And this one was definitely the better version!

While still sucking on her tits, he started to caress her. His hands were big and a delicious sensation of warmth went through her body. Woah, she hadn’t felt like this in a long time, last time being her first time… with her first love! She freaked out at that thought _what the hell?!_ Why was she suddenly thinking of that in the middle of a-one-night-stand? It was time definitely to stop this and fuck him.

 

**BAEKHO**

What now?! This woman was ruthless! Every time Baekho was about to explode she had to interrupt him! And yes, he wanted to cum just from sucking on her tits - understandably for a virgin - but that was not the point! How long had she decided to torture him like this? Was this a revenge from some stylist noona he had turned down afterall? What? What now?!

While Baekho was still lost in his angry thoughts his pants got pulled down and he suddenly found himself totally naked. Woah. She was fast! How did she managed to undress him like that? He concluded she must be a professional magician. He was still giggling at the stupid thought when his magician sat on him as she was about to make him loose his virginity in a black van parked in Gangnam's busiest street.


	6. Chapter 6

**SHE**

Finally, she was there! She wanted his cock so badly she almost ripped his pants when she pulled them with his underwear down his knees. As if embolden by the rough movement, his cock stood up right away, proudly showing, rock hard, nervy and full of blood. For the first time since entering that van she gave a good look at it and was once again amazed at how perfect every inch of this tasty man's body was!

He was a fucking piece of art and his dick was no exception to that! She concluded it had the perfect size for her and, unable to withstand her lust any longer, she went for it with all her weight and sat on his hips, engulfing the full length of his dick in her. Surprised by the feeling of the tip diving in and crushing on her cervix she let out a scream so loud a passerby knocked on the van, asking if everything was ok. The repeated groaning that followed the scream was answer enough. 

 

**BAEKHO**

Baekho was in no better state. Having been distracted by the useless thought of his ‘sharp’ mind, he missed the timing to prepare himself for what had to be the greatest deflowering of a man by a woman since the creation of humanity! One thing was sure: no porn and no fantasy dream could have prepared him for this sensation. The feeling of her warm and wet pussy around his cock, the sweet hurting pain going through his body with every hip thrust she was giving! And the more she moved the more it burned and hurt!

He felt like crying and laughing all at the same time! And as he thought he could not take any more, she proceeded to move up and down his cock, squatting on him with all she got. She sure must have been an athlete, how could she move like that in such a narrow space? What sorcery was that? He was drowning in pleasure and wanted to stay in her forever! Squatting down on him, she chose to change her hip movement to a circular one, all while still holding his dick tightly in her pussy.

Gosh that pussy seemed to have a life on itself! He could feel the muscles inside, tightening around his dick anytime she decided to take a break to kiss him (which was more like licking his whole face at this point). Baekho was wondering if every women were having sex like that and concluded that it was impossible. This woman was doing things to him with a confidence his stylist noonas (the only young women he knew apart from his members sisters) could probably never have. No, this chick was special!


	7. Chapter 7

**SHE**

Damn, he had slowed down again! Did he got scared? Was she thrusting too hard on him? Shit, she needed to make him more engaged in this thing and besides, she was done being on top making all the ‘hard’ stuff! In a smooth hip move she flipped their position and went to lie down on the lowered car seat. Taken aback, he seemed to be unsure as what to do or what was required from him. But staying true to her coital motto "just show him what you want" she immediately placed her hands on each of his buttcheeks, encouraging him to put his hard cock back in her.

Grabbing is butt, she was delighted to find out that he had a fantastic ass! It was big and round but pretty firm (as expected from a man who works out). Actually, now that he was above her it hit her: That man was THICK! His thighs were huge and very well complimented by that beautiful, juicy pair of ass! In awe at her discovery, she automatically slapped it, enjoying the wave of redundancy that ensued. And he must have loved it then his cock got even harder as if it was electrified by the sudden shock. Encouraged by his reaction, she proceeded to slap him even harder, this time while pressing herself up on his body.

It was a success, he immediately gave out a  - very high pitched - groan and increased the pace of his thrust in her. That high note would have been ridiculous coming out from another man but it sounded beautiful, almost like a falsetto and in perfect pitch; it was heavenly and she started to feel weird deep inside again. 

 

**BAEKHO**

Baekho was a wreck. He was at the end of every sensual road he had taken that night with this crazy woman and he was about to give it to her. He had had enough! She had been toying with him for way too long now. In his van he had been jumped on and fucked up by her and now she just slapped his ass. Hard. Twice! He did not intend to get teased by her any longer and was determined to take his revenge and fuck her out of her mind until she cried out his name! (she must have known him for sure!) 

Enraged, almost in a trance, Baekho started to thrust hard into her with the results he had hoped: she was now squilling very loud and he could feel her drenched pussy squirting from lustiness. He was pleased. He was no longer the victim of her cruel games no, HE was fucking her! She was lost under him, wanting him, pleading him! She was his and she was coming, hard! He could see her orgasm transfiguring her face, unable to say if it was pain or intense pleasure.

He wanted to declare his victory but looking at her was a mistake. She was beautiful, intense and _definitely_ foreign?! (What?! He had never seen her before, who was she?) He had no time to finish that thought as he too was suddenly submerged by a burning wave all over his body. He screamed from the top of his lungs as he came for what felt like forever. The intense release of his cum - in his first pussy ever - made him dizzy and he grabbed her hips in an attempt to not completely crumble on her. She must have sense it and pulled him in a brusk move towards her, making him lay flat on her chest while both were catching their breathe.


	8. Chapter 8

**SHE**

She was exhausted. What had just happened? Did this assumably drunk and random dude just give her that fantastic orgasm?! Or was she being emotional because she finally got properly laid? No, it was definitely incredible, amazing great sex and he didn’t even lick her! 

And she felt it was special for him too. _What the hell?_ This was not how a one-night-stand was supposed to feel like. Every thing was set for rough, quick sex in an uncomfortable van without feelings! So why did she felt that they fucked like newly wed?  _Oh no._ This was a dangerous situation. Her freshly acquired freedom was in peril and in the name and in fairness of all the future dicks she had vowed to get yet, she needed to get out of here, _fast!_

 

**BAEKHO**

Baekho was still dizzy. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding like crazy and his lips were on fire for kissing all her body parts he could while being in her. Without realizing it he had been holding her tightly since he had collapsed on her and she wasn’t complaining, even though he must have been heavy. 

She smelled sooo good! Like the sun and the ocean (she reminded him of his home Jeju-do) and while she was breathing as heavily has him, he could also hear the loud pound of her heart. He smiled and felt relieved that he wasn’t the only one who was flustered tonight.

That last thought made him relaxed a bit and his eyelids started to get heavy. He sure had given is everything, it was probably ok for him to take a short nap and she probably wasn’t going anywhere, considering how tight they were holding each other. He knew she had felt it. And anyway, he was Baekho! Why would that successful sassaeng want to escape the warm embrace of her celebrity crush? A short nap. Just a few minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**SHE**

Damn, that dumb man was beautiful even asleep!

Now she was admiring his mouth, his sexy, bushy eyebrows, his round nose and the many tattoos (?!) she had just discovered moments ago when he was on top of her (gosh she must had been very drunk and horny to miss that!). She giggled at her own luck but also wondered how a guy she had deemed half-backed earlier in the evening (one of her essential criteria for a successful one-night-stand) could be such a fantastic lover?

After caressing him for awhile in the warmest possible way (which he seemed to like judging from the small and cute sounds he was making in his sleep) she decided that now was the best time to leave. After dressing back she decided to put his pants back on him (he looked a bit ridiculous asleep totally naked in the car).

She gave him two last small, tender kisses on his lips and forehead (which earned her a cute response again).

Then she exited the van and went out in the cold, realizing on the way that the door was unlocked all this time. Oh what a slut she was! She laughed at that thought and headed back to the club just in time to catch her colleagues who were about to leave. Luckily they were still too drunk to notice that she had been missing and welcomed her with warm cheers!

 

**BAEKHO**

_"Yah, Baekho yah ilhona!"_

_"Wake up! How many times have I told you not to sleep in the van with the heater on?! The car is new and if the batterie dies it will cost the company a lot!"_

Baekho woke up at the familiar nagging voice of group leader JR. He mouthed an answer half asleep, stating that the wons the company spent were partially theirs anyway so the company should fuck off. Ren attempted to calm the situation by reminding everyone that tonight was a happy night, a special night.

 _A special night_?! Baekho suddenly remembered what had just happened. He was fully awake now. But there was nobody else here besides his members and their manager. And he had his pants on. He looked frantically around him again under the questioning eyes of his bandmates. Was it all a dream? Or did she just left after taking his body… no, _his heart_? What kind of sassaeng would do that?

He was lost and remained silent for the rest of the trip home, wondering if JR did put something in his beer after all. Baekho gave him a dark gaze and promised himself to reduce JR’s part on the next comeback song.


	10.  EPILOGUE (FINAL)

_"Wait lemme get my jacket and we can go home!"_

She said to her drunk colleagues und hurriedly went back in the club. 

She couldn’t believe how horny she was earlier for not even taking her coat while going out to fuck! Good thing the van was just across the street otherwise she would certainly have catched a cold! The van… _that man_ … oh my god who was he and what had just happened in there...? " _No, no!"_ These were useless thoughts, it was a one-night-stand, casual sex, nothing else! _"You were both drunk, he is dumb and you will probably never see him again!"_  

She was so deep in her troubled thoughts while going out the club again that she didn’t notice the angry guy who suddenly appeared in front of her and was now screaming. 

_"Hey you wench! How dared you leave me waiting in the cold after flirting with me like that in the club?! You_ _promised me the best blowjob of my life but then let me outside to freeze?!"_

What? Who was this angry man and what was he talking about?

_"YAH! Are you making fun of me? You never showed up and I waited an hour in the damn cold, I even moved the van a bit further over there so that we could have a quiet place but you just stood me up you witch?! Who do you think you are? I will warn all Gangnam that this foreign bitch like to play game on guys! FU!"_

She was looking at him but she was unable to react nor move. In fact, she had stop listening for awhile. First she looked at the van he was pointing at, a small old black van _with tinted windows_ parked several meters down the street.

Her head was spinning. What was happening? She looked at him and reality slowly sank in as she started to recognize the tall guy with a frail frame she had decided to fuck a couple of hours ago after just 3 min of flirting in that crowded club with bad lighting and to whom she had promised the evening of his life as she DEFINITELY wasn’t drunk, JUST tipsy!

The tall frail, _not thick_ man was wearing a shirt which was largely unbuttoned, revealing his bare chest. _his. bare. chest!_ There were no tattoos!! Nowhere! Not on his arm, nor his triceps nor his chest, ANYWHERE! How could she had missed that?! Why hadn’t she noticed that earlier? Was she so drunk and horny she just wanted to fuck someone and wasn’t even able to distinguished an obvious feature like a FUCKING tattoo?! 

This was definitely the man she was appointed with but he was NOT the man she had gave her body to and let cum in her. Omg… _WHO DID SHE HAVE HAD SEX WITH TONIGHT IN THAT CAR?!!_ She went pale and felt dizzy. Her "failed" one-night-stand, noticing the change in her face's color and thinking it was due to his yelling, softened his tone and told her she shall not do something liked that again. She apologized, stating she had suddenly felt ill moments ago then went on her way to join her coworkers who were already on their way to the subway. 

_"No, I’ll certainly not do that again!"_

She mumbled to herself while looking left and right down the street, her eyes searching for a luxurious black van with tinted windows which had parked earlier. She did have a one-night-stand tonight. But not with the man she expected. 

_"Will I ever see him again?"_

She continued mumbling, as she realized she just had the best sex of her life at 30 with a total stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor tipsy girl HAHA! How are they gonna meet again?! Found out in sequel "Backstage" and see what happens next with those two mmh! ;)


End file.
